


奖励

by DamonBaudelaire



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonBaudelaire/pseuds/DamonBaudelaire
Summary: #没头没尾水蓝doi#我流发情疯狗喻文波x疯批猫咪王柳羿#不合理生理描写只为了爽，勿深究#勿上升真人，都是我脑补的
Relationships: Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Kudos: 3





	奖励

**Author's Note:**

> #没头没尾水蓝doi  
> #我流发情疯狗喻文波x疯批猫咪王柳羿  
> #不合理生理描写只为了爽，勿深究  
> #勿上升真人，都是我脑补的

“我刚才厉害吧？”

偷摸跑到电竞主题酒店双排的时候，有亮眼发挥的王柳羿总会翘着小尾巴和他的小男朋友喻文波讨一个吻，而喻文波也每次都会从善如流的给他的嘴唇上盖一个章。

但是今天的王柳羿很想捉弄一下他的小男朋友，所以在吻过之后他伸出舌头舔了舔喻文波的嘴角。

喻文波本来扣住王柳羿后脑勺的手落下，捏住了王柳羿的后颈摩挲，轻轻咬了咬小猫咪丰润的下唇。

“再亲就他妈硬了。”

王柳羿眨了眨眼睛思考了大概0.5秒。

“硬了不是更好吗 ？”

我们小柴犬哪见过这个阵仗的，邪火直往裤裆里烧，但他觉得今天王柳羿有点不对劲。

“你他妈说这种话，你负责吗？”

王柳羿把双手环上了他小男友的脖颈，看着人疑惑中带着焦急，焦急中带着“今天太阳打西边出来了吗？”的表情笑得眼睛都弯成了月牙。

“当然负责，我还能骗你吗？”

噌的一声喻文波直接从电竞椅上窜了起来，王柳羿一看他耳朵都红了就知道自己得逞了，这把邪火是真的烧起来了。

“啧。”

喻文波直接弯腰把王柳羿从电竞椅里抠了出来，面对面的就把人摁进了酒店床铺上，虽说是电竞主题房间但是这床的配置和电脑一样，是顶级的。

热血上头的喻文波压着王柳羿用唇舌热烈侵占，缠着舌尖吻得投入，手强硬地往王柳羿宽松的睡裤里钻。

“那他妈不冲不是人了。”

王柳羿笑着扶了扶被人高挺鼻梁撞歪了的眼镜又觉得碍事，干脆摘了眼镜放在了远离战场的床头柜上，抬着那双细瘦的腿就去勾人的腰，仿佛还觉得不够似的，脚后跟若有若无的蹭了蹭喻文波的尾椎，但是嘴里说的却是另外一番话。

“哎哟，别急呀，慢点来，我又不会跑……”

“这不是憋了挺久吗我急了我急了我真的急了。”

喻文波埋头就摸了两把快把他魂勾走的那两条腿，硬是把脑袋从王柳羿宽松的睡衣下摆里撑了进去，对着那颗小巧的乳珠又嘬又啃，叼着拉扯又用虎牙尖尖去磨凹下去的乳孔。

搞得王柳羿耳朵发烫，脑子里也有些许的走神，上一次这么亲近的接触是什么时候的事情了？低着头看着本来就开得很大的睡衣领口里毛茸茸的头顶，臀缝也被存在感极强的性器隔着布料磨蹭，颤巍巍的乳粒被虎牙一磕，瞬间就把飘到艾卡西亚的思绪扯了回来，亲了亲还在怀里乱拱的脑壳。

“你是狗……你确实是狗，轻点啃唔！”

酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着脊背往下淌，喻文波也确实手嘴并用安抚着王柳羿情动的身体。

“呼…我也挺、挺急的，但我觉得我们应该先把衣服脱了？不然我新买的睡衣领子要被你撑坏啦~”

动作一顿，喻文波也确实不愧是行动派，迅速就把头从睡衣里拔出来，把两个人都剥得一干二净，双手又在滑嫩细腻的小腿上反复摩挲，心一横就把人的双腿都架在了肩上。俯下身几乎要将王柳羿对折，但是王柳羿还是像记忆里一样柔软，挠得他心里发痒。

“我是狗，那你是被狗操。”

王柳羿撑起陷在被子里的上身，和喻文波鼻息相交，仰头轻轻啃了一口喻文波鼻梁上的驼峰又舔了两下。

“那我愿意被你这条狗狗操，怎么办呢？是不是应该多疼疼我？乖狗狗，眼睛都憋红啦……”

磨了磨后槽牙额角青筋暴起，喻文波恨不得就这么不管不顾插进去。但是他还是会心疼人的。撕开床头指套戴上后借着润滑往他穴里钻顶，很久没造访过的地方仍然温暖柔软，甚至更加紧致的内壁争先恐后包裹上来。

谁知道电竞酒店为什么指套安全套润滑液都备得齐全甚至还可以挑喜欢的口味。

王柳羿也知道自家男朋友要是逗太过是会上头的，乖顺的和他唇舌相缠。舌头避开牙套，入侵得很熟练，是这大半年来时不时强硬练习的成果。

自家猫咪的唇瓣怎么都亲不够，伴随着他又甜又软的轻哼喻文波只觉得自己的性器直接他妈的硬得发疼，喘着粗气去逗他。

“草莓味的，喜欢吗？”

王柳羿不自觉的舔了舔唇角溢出的津液，咬着泛着水红色的下唇，垂着湿淋淋的眼睛去看他作乱的手指，太久没被打开过的身体饥渴地吞吐着想要更多，脑袋晕乎乎的，空气里若有若无的草莓甜味熏烫了脸颊。

“喜欢，只要是你都喜欢，杰克哥~”

有点不知羞耻的拉长声调带着勾起的尾音，把人又勾得狗尾巴甩得更快了些。

被王柳羿叫得心软得不行，感觉扩张的程度差不多了，抽出水淋淋的手指，恶劣地将指套上沾满的淫液尽数抹到了他的侧脸上。

脸侧水渍蒸发带走了一些热度，王柳羿瞪着他又想到是自己的东西不好发作，糯糯的扁了扁嘴。

坦然接下人有些羞愤的眼神，掰开手下因长年久坐饱满肉感的臀瓣，早便硬得几乎发疼的阴茎抵住穴口，缓缓顶了进去。

“多叫两声，我喜欢听你叫。”

几乎是在被顶开的瞬间，王柳羿的眼眶就红了。但是还是有点坏心眼的去贴他也逐渐泛红的脸颊，把自己脸上黏糊糊的体液也蹭了上去，转头亲了一口，沉了沉腰把他吞得更深了些。

“好胀，杰克哥…最近又长大了吗？”

他一娇喻文波就受不了，身下人眼眶红得就像任人拿捏的兔子。小腹绷得死紧，被不知死活的勾引激起欲望，近乎发狠地用力揉捏着臀肉，掀去了先前那层温柔缱绻的皮，便逐渐露出本质里难以隐藏的兽性。

王柳羿被粗长肉刃捅得呼吸一滞，眼泪在眼眶里打转，感觉五脏六腑差点被插得错开原本的位置，但熟悉的味道又让自己觉得心里空出的那一块归了位，带着鼻音的轻哼在那一瞬快要破体而出的快感下变成了含在嘴里的他的名字。

将自己抽出去一些，再粗暴地捅进去，不断变换角度，寻找熟悉的能让王柳羿失控的那一点，甬道湿热地裹着令人根本无暇再想什么九浅一深的技巧，只想狠狠地操弄身下这个人，动作快且粗暴，肉体撞击和囊袋拍打臀瓣的声音细密地在空气中响起，屁股晃起一阵阵白浪。

“你他妈的……勾死我了。”

王柳羿模糊视线里的小腹仿佛被顶起了一个小小的凸起，是他的形状吗？大腿抖得无法控制，唾液变得粘稠，伸出舌头去索吻，就像是离开了水的鱼。

“…要坏了，杰克哥……好深好胀，肚子要破了啦…”

喻文波只觉得王柳羿被他操得腰柔成了水，臀软成棉，捏他的小奶尖，又一掌包住抓着揉搓。拉着人手腕引去摸他小腹，被人叫得仿佛真有种要把人贯穿的错觉，穴道饥渴地收缩吮吸夹得自己几欲失控，大开大合地一次一次撞击进他的身体，同时俯下身，一只手扼住瘦削堪折的脖颈，将他死死按进床垫里，可是温柔而缱绻的吻却又向细雨一样不断落在他的眼角、鼻尖、锁骨。

“深才操得你爽啊蓝哥，是不是？腿再张开点，你夹得好紧。”

窒息感让眼前发黑，双眸却带着光望向他，王柳羿满眼都是信任和依赖，手捂着下腹像是护着什么东西，被扼住喉咙发不出声音，但还是听话的用另一只手掰开了一边的臀瓣，侧过头去蹭他另一只撑在边上的手，张开嘴细碎地啃咬他的小臂。

猫咪乖得不像话，说什么都照做，被轻轻啃咬的小臂酥麻感传遍全身，抬眼看向他临近高潮的脸，泪液横流，鲜嫩的唇瓣光亮诱人，满是情事的高温染出的艳色，舍不得闭眼睛一错不错地紧盯着这样子是只有自己能看到的，贪婪和凶蛮在这一刻原形毕露，低喘着一下一下打桩一样猛操进去，咬着他耳朵哑声。

“你里面又热又紧，夹得我快疯了……蓝哥，真他妈想就这么插着不出来了。”

两具肉体相撞的拍打声不断回响，淫糜的水声把室内空气都熏得浓烈而疯狂，洒在床上的月光都被臊得逃离了这间房。

在肺内空气耗尽的同时，王柳羿蜷着脚趾无声地高潮了。精液溅上了胸口落在奶尖和下巴，后穴绞紧了肆虐的性器，濒死的快感几乎让自己快要晕过去，皱着眉头但还是直勾勾的看着他，要是就这样死了好像也不错，他这样想着。

喻文波在穴道越绞越紧的痉挛中深深射进了王柳羿的体内，松开掐着他脖子的手，捧着他的脸低头，近乎虔诚地吻他眉心。

王柳羿垂着眼睛接受了这个吻，揉了揉微微胀起的小腹，被涌入肺部的空气呛得小声咳嗽，用手背去擦脸上乱七八糟的液体，哑着声音叫他。

“喻文波，今晚特许你可以插着睡觉，但是明天你要帮我清理。”

得到特许的喻文波有些兴奋，抱着人一通亲，仔细的舔干净人身上的精液，查看了一下大腿屁股被自己掐得青紫还有脖子还没完全消去的痕迹有些心虚。

“蓝哥说的我能不听吗，是吧蓝哥，咱也该睡了这他妈咋就快天亮了。”

“你也知道天快亮了啊？我这个脖子明天可怎么办啊！”

被舔了一身口水还没办法洗澡，有些愠怒的捶了他肩膀两下就拉上被子把自己藏了进去装成鸵鸟，声音闷闷的。

“我的我的，明天给你穿个高领毛衣。”

十分欠地回答完，又把王柳羿从被子里挖出来捏了捏脸，收获了一个一点威慑力都没有的“太坏了，准备拿眼睛去瞪.jpg”之后，勾着嘴角抬手揽住他，轻拍人的后背哄他睡觉。


End file.
